PD: Te amo
by ZeekLaerers
Summary: Tus labios siempre fueron tu predilección para expresarte, pero jamás fue la mía; bien sabes que las palabras no me surgen de otra manera que no sea esta, en el camino que hay entre mi corazón, el plumero y la hoja que ahora tienes en tus manos.


**_Querida Zelda:_**

Sí, soy un cobarde, y si estás leyendo esto es la prueba definitiva; es mi confesión firmada. Quise decírtelo en persona tal como tú hubieras preferido, pero sencillamente no pude. Tus labios siempre fueron tu predilección para expresarte, pero jamás fue la mía; bien sabes que las palabras no me surgen de otra manera que no sea esta, en el camino que hay entre mi corazón, el plumero y la hoja que ahora tienes en tus manos.

Te mentí a medias al desmentirte, cuando dijiste que eras para mí el más grande de mis caprichos. Porque sí lo eras, Zelda; fuiste el único capricho que he tenido en mi vida, pero te volviste más que eso para mí. Cuando al fin pude complacer mi antojo de ti, de recibir un poco de tu cariño y una mirada cálida del bello azul de tus ojos, creía que eso me bastaría; pero no fue así. Poco a poco y sin darte cuenta fuiste abriendo cada parte de mí, exponiendo mis sentires e impulsos tanto positivos como negativos que siempre tuve que reprimir, esa parte de mí que escondí por miedo al mundo, por miedo a ser vulnerable. Puse mi corazón en tus manos para que pudieras destrozarlo o protegerlo, me robaste la sonrisa que ni yo mismo sabía que mis labios podían embozar. Ya no te veía como mi superior, y yo ya no me sentía como tu subordinado; y lo poco que compartíamos no me alcanzaba, porque siempre quería más. Comenzó a molestarme cada vez que algo surgía y evitaba el vernos para simplemente saciarnos de besos y amarnos. Luego, comenzó a enfermarme las responsabilidades que te quitaban el tiempo que quería me dedicaras a mí. Soy un caprichoso, un lobezno que gimoteaba por el cariño que pocos podrían imaginar que pudieras profesar por alguien; mucho menos por alguien como yo.

Fue ahí cuando sentí vergüenza, pena de que me conocieras completamente. Era como si estuviera desnudo, expuesto de una manera más bochornosa que la desnudez de mi piel de la cual ya he perdido cualquier rastro de pudor. Había aprendido a desenvolverme fingiendo ser lo que jamás sería, o siendo lo que los demás querían, con tal de conseguir lo que necesitara, a veces tal vez para desviar las miradas que tanto he detestado, o incluso para que los que me rodean no fueran un estorbo. Mentir se había vuelto en parte de mi vida, una solución simple y rápida para evitar los problemas; cada vez se me hacía más fácil hacerlo, cada vez los pretextos y las escusas me nacían con mayor naturalidad, hasta el punto de que en ocasiones no podía distinguir si lo que salía de los labios era verdad o falsedad. Tal vez por eso no quería decirte verbalmente todo esto; no quería abrirte mi corazón mediante los labios que tantas mentiras han dicho sin el menor de los remordimientos, y me asusta el hecho de que hasta el sol de hoy, la única mentira de la que me arrepiento fue la que usé para engañarte y conservarte a mi lado. Te convertiste en más que un capricho, y la forma en la que me di cuenta de que te quería solo para mí fue tan cliché: simplemente me revolcaba de furia en mi interior al verte tener contacto con algún hombre, en esos instantes en los que como tu escolta solo tenía permiso para cortarle el brazo al chiquillo noble de turno si se propasaba del simple beso en tus nudillos.

Luego fui un idiota al tratar de alejarme de ti aun cuando mi asignación correspondía a estar a no más de diez pasos de ti. Lamento tanto esas semanas e incluso meses en la que te traté con tanta frialdad en mi inútil intento de enterrar lo que siento por ti, como hacía con cualquier sensación que me aterraba. Pero he ahí la cuestión. Estoy harto de los grilletes, y cansado de ocupar un lugar en el mundo que no me pertenece. Aborrezco que cada aspecto de mi vida haya sido una misión con requisitos, que mi persona tenga valor a los ojos de la burocracia siempre y cuando les sirva para algo; pero lo que me colmaba era que incluso para poder amarte y darte la formalidad que tanto anhelábamos necesitaba de un título vacío que precediera mi nombre, el nombre que este maldito destino me eligió. Ya no soportaba tener que llenar una posición para la cual no estaba hecho entre la vida relativamente marginal que tenía, una rutina mediocre que solo se iluminaba gracia a ti. Hasta llegó el llamado divino hacia nosotros.

¿Y ahora pretenden que sea la providencia encarnada que salve a este Reino? Nada tiene sentido, y todo en mi vida ahora es un desastre. No sé por dónde comenzar, no sé qué hacer. Todos me miran como si mi nombramiento como elegido de Farore me haya provisto de una facultad sobresaliente de liderazgo o una experiencia que dejaría en ridículo a mis antiguos superiores, pero no es así. Esta marca en mi mano es solo eso, una marca con la forma de un símbolo al que me he arrodillado desde niño en los ritos por una fe infundada y no propia. Yo jamás quise esto. No quise una responsabilidad que me de grandeza si triunfo, o máxima humillación si fracaso. Yo no deseaba el nombre de los paladines del pasado que hoy día sus ideales son la base del código de los caballeros. Yo jamás pedí un destino ya escrito; quería escribir el mío. Es como si hubieran sobrescrito lo poco que habíamos redactado tú y yo cuando aún éramos dueños de nuestra voluntad.

La única razón por la que enfrento esta responsabilidad como mía, es porque me uní al ejército para que de alguna manera yo pudiera contribuir en mantener la paz. Lo único en este mundo que me hacía sentirme satisfecho, era servir a los demás de la forma en la que me necesitaran. Era un peón en este tablero, pero coroné sin quererlo.

Es por eso que ahora todo en mi vida ha cambiado por completo a mis ojos, incluso lo que siento por ti, Zelda. Este destino condiciona todo, te arrastra a hacia donde no quieres, y nos quita el derecho de tener libre albedrío. Tal vez me equivoco al decirlo de esa manera, pero es como lo siento, y te juré que siempre te expresaría mi sentir tal y como lo experimento. Es por eso que no quiero amarte si es dictamen de este sendero heroico que debo recorrer. No me siento identificado con lo que el destino dicta para mí, sino abusado, como si quisieran forzarme a hacer mía una identidad que nunca me ha pertenecido. No sé lo que me espere en este periplo, pero quiero amarte como un hombre libre.

Una vez acabe todo esto, y que termine por cumplir esa comisión divina, quiero volver a conocerte. No quiero que me veas jamás como el héroe, ni deseo mirarte como a tus pasadas reencarnaciones que seguramente amé. Quiero que seamos solo nosotros, que nada de nuestro pasado ni de nuestras ascendencias nos fuerce a ser algo que no somos, nunca más. Deseo seguir escribiendo ese futuro contigo, convirtiéndolo en nuestro presente, y eventualmente nuestro bello pasado de vividos recuerdos. Quiero besarte, hacerte mía, compartir nuestro lecho de nuevo, y dedicarnos sencillamente amarnos, como dos criaturas sin ataduras. Lucharé para que finalmente las tinieblas nunca más vuelvan acecharnos.

Mi corazón y alma siempre te pertenecerán.

 ** _Link_**

 _P.D: Te amo._


End file.
